


Things you said (Le cose che hai detto)

by Grace75



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Branco, Comunicazione? Quale comunicazione?, Derek usa le tue parole, Derek è un cretino, Fluff, Future Fic, Logorrea-Stiles, M/M, Meme, Meno male che c'è Lydia
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-12 04:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5652898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace75/pseuds/Grace75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Il branco è in partenza: l'università, anzi, LE università attendono Stiles, Scott & co. ai quattro angoli della nazione. La separazione non sarà un affare da poco, soprattutto visto che il rapporto fra Derek e Stiles è un bel po' complicato. Per forza: non comunicano...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Things you didn't say at all (Le cose che non hai detto per niente) - Per Nykyo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Eloriee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eloriee/gifts), [Nykyo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nykyo/gifts), [CiciCe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/gifts).



> Storia scritta per la serie di prompt "Things you said". Ho barato un filo rispetto al concetto originale del meme: ho usato tutti i prompt che mi sono stati dati (più due che ho scelto io perchè m servivano...) per mettere insieme una storia più articolata. Ogni capitolo nasce da uno dei prompt dati e ne porta il titolo.
> 
> Un grazie di cuore a Lori, Ny e Cecilia, che sono le dedicatarie di questa storia, per mille motivi: perchè mi hanno dato i prompt, perché senza di loro dubito fortemente che avrei ricominciato a scrivere, perchè sono loro e perchè sì.  
> Un grazie doppio on the rocks a Lori, che è anche la mia beta adorata e mi perdona tutti i "ma" dell'universo.... XD

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Ny, perchè se c'è uno che non è geneticamente capace di comunicare, è quel cretino del suo Derek. Ma mica perchè non abbia niente da dire, eh.

Stiles è ubriaco. È così sbronzo che il mondo sembra un posto fantastico e i vuoti cosmici alla festa di diploma al loft di Derek fanno un po’ meno male del previsto. È tutto un po’ troppo allegro, troppo colorato, troppo finto,mal’alcol aiuta e la musica rimbomba e cosa importa se fra pochi mesi saranno tutti sparpagliati ai quattro angoli del paese, fra MIT, Stanford, Princeton, California State e Columbia? Cosa importa se fra qualche mese lui e Derek saranno a 3000 miglia di distanza?  
Nonostante la quantità industriale di birra che ha trangugiato e che gli si agita nello stomaco e nella testa,Stiles fa uno sforzo per alzarsi e attraversare la stanza. Si appoggia al muro, giusto per essere certo di non finire per terra di faccia. «Come butta, Lupo Musone?»  
Derek gli rivolge una smorfia condiscendente e solleva un sopracciglio. Fottuti Lupi Mannari, loro e la loro immunità anche all’alcol.  
«Festa con il botto, eh?» biascica Stiles. Non ci può fare niente, più Derek si chiude nel suo mutismo, più lui ciancia a 1000 all’ora, possibilmente dicendo cose imbarazzanti o facendo la figura del coglione. «Cazzo, fermate il mondo… sono sbronzissimo!»  
Derek scuote la testa e scola la bottiglia che ha in mano, mentre osserva il gruppetto di ragazzini che ballano (Danny, Mason e Malia), chiacchierano (Lydia e Isaac il redivivo), bevono (Brett e Liam) e si sbaciucchiano (Scott e Kira, ovviamente).  
Sembra una scena già vista, un copione già scritto. Stiles muore dalla voglia di intavolare una conversazione, una qualsiasi, ma più è disperato e più Derek si allontana. Lydia versione 2.0, con l’aggravante che allora lei era una cotta idealizzata, una persona che viveva su un altro piano dell’esistenza. Con Derek non si può concedere nemmeno questo lusso: si sono salvati il culo a vicenda troppe volte, porco mondo.  
Stiles rovescia la testa all’indietro e alza gli occhi verso il soffitto per resistere alla tentazione di appoggiarsi alla spalla di Derek. Le parole che gli escono di bocca sono un po’ un estremo tentativo, un po’ la voce della birra dotata di libero arbitrio. «Mi mancherai.»  
Derek stringe la presa sul collo della bottiglia che regge fra le dita ed emette un sospiro tagliente come la lama di un rasoio.  
Stiles aspetta con trepidazione la sua risposta. Dopo una bomba del genere Derek dovrà pur dire qualcosa, no? I bassi della musica troppo alta gli riverberano nello stomaco. Nient’altro.  
Quando si volta a guardarlo, Derek ha le labbra serrate e lo sguardo fisso davanti a sé. Dopo un istante la sua postura si rilassa impercettibilmente e Stiles vorrebbe svanire nelle crepe del pavimento, perché ormai ha capito.  
Anche stavolta Derek non gli rivolgerà nemmeno una parola.  
  



	2. Things you said through your teeth (Le cose che hai detto fra i denti) - Per Lori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Lori, perchè il suo Stiles è una persona con una grande dignità, anche quando è convinto che qualcuno gliel'abbia calpestata sotto i tacchi, la dignità.

Il bello di essere stati visibilmente ubriachi a una festa è che puoi millantare senza problemi di non ricordare un accidente e nessuno potrà smentirti. Peraltro, non è che gli altri fossero freschi come rose, quindi Stiles può dedicarsi con grande determinazione a fingere che non sia successo niente e a rimuovere l’umiliazione di aver detto decisamente troppo e di aver ricevuto in risposta l’assoluto nulla.  
Da allora si è ben guardato dal parlare direttamente con Derek. Non gli ha levato il saluto, eh, per carità. Salterebbe agli occhi perfino di uno come Scott e Stiles non ha alcuna voglia di farsi chiudere in un angolo e trovarsi costretto a dare spiegazioni che, al momento, sfuggono anche a lui. È solo che da quella serata infame ha costruito una specie di muro trasparente: quando sono tutti insieme parla, chiacchiera, scherza, scocca perfino qualcuna delle sue battute cretine, eppure ogni parola è pesata, ogni scambio è dissezionato in anticipo per risultare amichevole ma generale, coinvolgente ma mai personale. È come se lui e Derek fossero chiusi in due bolle di vetro non comunicanti. Si vedono, interagiscono, però non c’è alcun contatto diretto.  
Probabilmente deve essere stato fin troppo bravo, perché sono passate poche settimane quando Lydia chiama il suo bluff davanti a una pizza, nel mezzo di un locale affollato.  
«Si può sapere che diavolo hai, Stiles? Non ti sento fare una battutaccia al bestione da giorni. Sono proprio delusa, ti avevo insegnato molto meglio di così…»  
Anche se gli altri ridacchiano, a Stiles si gela il sangue nelle vene, soprattutto quando registra il gesto controllato con cui Derek riappoggia la forchetta nel piatto, con una mano che gli trema appena.  
«È colpa mia», ringhia, come se gli stessero strappando le parole di bocca con una pinza. «Ero stufo di sentirlo blaterare, l’ho minacciato di strappargli la gola con i denti.»  
Le risate esplodono allegre. «Sai la novità», commenta Malia a bocca piena. Il resto della tavolata torna alla discussione di poco prima ed è come se quelle poche frasi smozzicate non fossero mai state pronunciate, solo Lydia li osserva con gli occhi sottili come due fessure.  
Stiles non ha davvero idea del perché di quella risposta e francamente preferisce non chiederselo proprio. D’accordo la cotta non corrisposta, ma possibile che per Derek sia così drammatico parlare con lui? Abbassa gli occhi e scopre di non avere più voglia di mangiare. È un caso che incroci lo sguardo di Derek. La sua espressione dovrebbe essere cupa e indecifrabile e invece Stiles ci legge una nota di rammarico e rimpianto che gli confonde le idee e gli fa montare una rabbia incontrollabile.  
Derek lo anticipa di un momento. «Ho da fare», mugugna mentre si alza e infila la giacca, «ci vediamo». Non aspetta neppure una risposta, lascia sul tavolo un paio di banconote ed esce in fretta e furia, piantandoli lì a scambiarsi occhiate perplesse.  
Stiles vorrebbe avere una gomma magica per cancellarsi il cuore.  
  



	3. Things you said when you thought I was asleep (Le cose che hai detto quando pensavi che io stessi dormendo) - Per Ny

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Ny, perchè Derek ogni tanto avrebbe bisogno di una bella padellata in testa, soprattutto quando è convinto che il sacrificio personale sia la risposta a qualsiasi tipo di problema.

Il mese di agosto rotola veloce verso la sua fine e porta con sé un’ansia vaga, il timore per i cambiamenti nelle vite di tutti, la malinconia della bella stagione che finisce e soprattutto la sensazione destabilizzante della separazione che incombe. Sono tutti nervosi, un po’ intrattabili, scattano per un nonnulla e al contempo sfruttano ogni minima occasione per passare del tempo gli uni con gli altri. È per questo che si ritrovano sparpagliati in una manciata di tende in un campeggio vicino alla costa. Passare qualche giorno al mare è stata un’ottima scusa per stare insieme, ancora più vicini, ancora più a contatto. Stiles non credeva davvero che Derek si sarebbe unito a loro, e invece eccolo lì, il maledetto Musone, scuro in volto e chiuso in se stesso come al solito, e tuttavia presente.  
Stiles ci mette un momento a capire dove si trova. Ha ancora il cervello impastato di sonno ed è in quella fase di dormiveglia in cui ha la percezione di ciò che gli accade intorno, eppure è come se il suo corpo fosse _spento_. Dev’essere per questo che registra le voci sommesse di due Mannari che parlano, senza che loro si accorgano che li sta ascoltando.  
Derek e Scott sono seduti a poca distanza da lui e a giudicare dal tono, dev’essere una discussione seria.  
«Credo che dovresti parlare con lui, Derek. Partiremo fra poche settimane e Stiles non la manderà giù facilmente se lo lasci andare via senza aver chiarito le cose.» Scott è tanto una cara persona, ma in quel momento Stiles vorrebbe ucciderlo con le sue mani.  
«Non c’è niente da chiarire», sibila Derek fra i denti. Se mai si decidesse a prestare il suo corpo alla scienza, sarebbe un ottimo caso di studio in cui l’emissione di suoni articolati provoca un oggettivo malessere fisico.  
«Derek.» Quando Scott sfodera _quel_ tono di voce, quello da Alpha Naturale per cui Stiles lo prende tanto in giro, e che però ha un effetto immediato su chiunque, Derek si affloscia.  
«Non voglio che stia male… andare via da qui non sarà facile, però merita una chance di fare le sue scelte, di farsi una vita.»  
Scott tace e Stiles trattiene il respiro.  
«È già in difficoltà così, all’idea di allontanarsi da suo padre, l’ultima cosa che voglio è complicare ulteriormente la situazione.»  
Stiles è talmente confuso da non accorgersi di aver aperto gli occhi. Quando mette a fuoco le figure nella penombra della tenda, incrocia lo sguardo di Scott, ma le domande disperate che gli si agitano nella testa non trovano risposta nell’espressione sconsolata del suo migliore amico.  
Stiles si raggomitola sotto la coperta leggera e si domanda com’è che Derek riesce a tritargli l’anima con silenzi e parole esattamente allo stesso modo. Si concede un sospiro e si rigira per dare le spalle agli altri due, mentre aspetta fiducioso che escano dalla tenda o cambino discorso.  
Stiles ha addosso una felpa che ha rubato a Derek quando l’umido della sera lo ha fatto rabbrividire, e decide in quel momento che non gliela restituirà per niente al mondo.  
  



	4. Things you said when I was crying (Le cose che hai detto mentre io piangevo) - Per Lori

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Per Lori, perchè a proposito di dignità, il suo Stiles non la perde nemmeno quando è in lacrime. Nemmeno quando quel cretino di un Lupo Musone riesce a dire una cosa bellissima nel momento più sbagliato.

Cosa cazzo gli è venuto in mente a tutti quanti di partire alla stessa ora e di trovarsi per un ultimo saluto al parcheggio della Riserva? Sono una banda di idioti.  
Che siano in lacrime Kira, Isaac, Scott e Liam era prevedibile. Veder piangere Lydia, Danny e Malia è un bel casino, mentre Mason e Brett non sanno da che parte cominciare a consolare tutti quanti. Il peggio è Derek, che se ne sta lì, in piedi, con la testa incassata fra le spalle e i pugni serrati lungo i fianchi. Stiles manco ci prova a fare il duro, gli basta un’occhiata per decidere di buttargli le braccia al collo e fanculo anche al fatto che quel momento di vulnerabilità è così tremendamente pubblico.  
Derek va in apnea per un istante e Stiles si concede, con un pelo di egoismo, di lasciarsi andare, singhiozzi, lacrime e tutto il resto. «Non me ne frega un cazzo di niente e di nessuno», gli geme in un orecchio. «Mi mancherai, fottuto Lupo Musone. Mi mancheranno tutti, ho voglia di piangere e, cazzo, ho il diritto di farlo», prosegue come un fiume in piena. Non si aspetta niente da Derek, non a questo punto. Esige soltanto un pizzico di comprensione e un po’ di conforto per non sentirsi del tutto fuori contesto nei suoi sentimenti per quell’idiota a cui è aggrappato.  
Lo stesso idiota che sceglie proprio questa situazione patetica per ricordarsi di avere delle corde vocali funzionanti. «Io… Stiles, anche…» Derek prende un respiro profondo e solleva appena un braccio per cingergli le spalle.  
Stiles non riesce a spiegarsi perché quel gesto, invece di confortarlo, gli spezzi il cuore ancora di più. Le parole di quella notte, in tenda, gli risuonano nella testa e Stiles si crogiola per un attimo nella certezza che Derek non è poi così lontano. Forse pur sempre irraggiungibile, anche se da qualche parte esiste un piano della realtà in cui potrebbero camminare lungo la stessa strada.  
«Buona fortuna, Stiles», gli sussurra Derek, mentre le lacrime disegnano rigagnoli inarrestabili fra un neo e l’altro. «Anche se non ne avrai bisogno», aggiunge dopo un attimo di esitazione. «Sei in gamba e quelli come te non hanno bisogno di fortuna.»  
Stiles vorrebbe pestargli il libro più grosso che ha sulla testa. Invece si stringe ancora di più a lui e cerca con tutta la forza che ha di non accorgersi che Derek gli sta accarezzando i capelli.  
C’è qualcosa di profondamente incomprensibile in quell’istante, solo che l’odore della pelle di Derek è intossicante e domani a quest’ora Stiles sarà a Cambridge.  
Derek Hale lo sta abbracciando e, in mancanza d’altro, Stiles ha intenzione di marchiarsi a fuoco questa sensazione nella testa e portarsela via per tenerla dentro di sé, finché avrà memoria.  
  



	5. Things you said with too many miles between us (Le cose che hai detto con troppe miglia che ci separavano)

Stiles avrebbe fatto a meno volentieri di questa telefonata, ma tutti quanti gli hanno scartavetrato le palle e Scott è stato il colpo di grazia. Se perfino il suo migliore amico, che sta studiando veterinaria a 600 miglia da Beacon Hills, è preoccupato per Derek, forse c’è davvero qualcosa che non va. Peccato che parlare al telefono con una persona con un handicap insormontabile in fatto di competenze sociali sia facile come ragionare con un Kanima o far tacere una Banshee.  
Dopo 36 secondi cronometrati di silenzio imbarazzato, Stiles perde la pazienza. «Senti, Lupo Musone, è inutile che fai l’eroe: mezzo branco è preoccupato per te e l’altro mezzo è pronto a saltare su un aereo per venire a prenderti a parolacce, quindi sii uomo… lupo… uomo-lupo e sputa il rospo.» Stiles si fa ridere da solo per lo zoo che emerge dai suoi modi di dire.  
Derek ovviamente, essendo l’osso duro che è, non si dà per vinto facilmente. «Cos’è, avete tirato a sorte per chi doveva fare psicoterapia al telefono e ti è andata male?»  
Stiles non lo degna neppure di una risposta e aspetta. Si sente un pelo una merda perché, anche se Derek non ne ha idea, il resto del branco è in chat via Skype e tutti attendono notizie da Stiles in religioso silenzio. Se dev’essere un intervento da gruppo di autoaiuto, tanto vale fare le cose per bene. «Derek.»  
Contro ogni pronostico, Derek gli risponde. «Non… non è facile con il branco lontano.» Stiles è sicuro di non aver mai sentito la sua voce così spezzata, così fragile. «Mancano poche settimane all’anniversario… all’anniversario dell’incendio. Mi manc… mi _mancate_.»  
Stiles non ha mai odiato la distanza che lo separa da Beacon Hills come in questo momento.Maperché, perché la volta che Derek decide di aprire uno spiraglio di comunicazione minuscolo, dev’essere proprio quando sono ai due capi opposti della nazione? Stiles prenderebbe volentieri a testate il muro, e invece ringrazia dio per lo schermo touch del suo tablet, perché gli permette di digitare una frase, una sola, sulla chat di gruppo, senza che Derek si accorga di nulla: “Vai, Lydia”.  
Un’ora e mezza dopo ognuno di loro è il fiero possessore di un biglietto aereo di ritorno anticipato a Beacon Hills per le feste di Natale. Almeno, da quando Lydia amministra l’eredità di Peter, le spese non sono più un problema per nessuno.  
Quattordici ore.  
Quattordici ore e saranno tutti quanti al loft di quel cretino che non è capace di chiedere aiuto nemmeno se sta affogando.  
Una vocina insistente continua a ripetere nella testa di Stiles che quell’ultima frase di Derek è stata un lapsus. Voleva dire “mi manchi” e si è corretto solo all’ultimo.  
Stiles ignora la vocina con tutta la disinvoltura di cui è capace.  
  



	6. Things you said in front of everyone else (Le cose che hai detto davanti a tutti gli altri)

Stiles ha sbagliato i conti di un paio d’ore, semplicemente perché non ha calcolato il ritardo dell’aereo di Lydia, bloccato sulla pista di Newark per una nevicata più lunga del previsto. Alla fine, comunque, sono arrivati tutti. Non c’è stato nemmeno bisogno di mettersi d’accordo: un saluto rapido alle rispettive famiglie, deliziate per la sorpresa di riaverli a casa prima del tempo, e poi uno dopo l’altro si sono ritrovati nel parcheggio accanto all’edificio che ospita il loft. Non ci hanno nemmeno provato a sorprenderlo: quando sono arrivati al suo pianerottolo, il portone di metallo era spalancato e Derek era aggrappato alla maniglia con un’espressione così indecifrabile in faccia che Stiles per un attimo si è sentito molto Justin sulla porta di un loft molto diverso.  
Ha guardato tutto _Queer as Folk_ e gli è piaciuto. E allora?  
Peraltro varrebbe la pena di fare uno studio comparato su Brian Kinney e Derek Hale. Sfighe personali a parte, le rispettive incompetenze emotive presentano somiglianze raccapriccianti.  
Per una volta, Isaac è stato determinante. Ha sfidato le vibrazioni da “che cazzo ci fatte qui, levatevi dai coglioni” che Derek emetteva a ondate e gli ha buttato le braccia al collo. Quando Derek si è reso conto di avere due fanali blu al posto degli occhi ormai era troppo tardi. Lydia si è intrufolata in casa, seguita da Malia e Kira, e a Derek non è rimasto altro che sfregare una guancia sul collo di Isaac e alzare bandiera bianca con l’onore delle armi.  
Nessuno fa il minimo accenno al perché sono arrivati lì a sorpresa, più di una settimana prima del previsto, ma è come cercare di ignorare un elefante rosa in una stanza. Stiles si appoggia allo schienale del divano mentre un sottofondo di chiacchiere un po’ troppo forzate per essere normali riempie il silenzio imbarazzato del loft. Finché Derek non dice la cosa più inattesa che Stiles abbia mai sentito uscire dalla sua bocca.  
«Stiles, dobbiamo parlare.»  
_Uh?_  
Quando gli altri fanno per alzarsi, inventando scuse idiote per giustificare l’improvvisa necessità di andare via, Derek li ferma con un cenno della mano. «Mi… mi dispiace. Avrei dovuto… quando ci siamo salutati… mi sei mancato.»  
Dio, è di una tenerezza da sciogliere le rotule, lì in piedi, a torcersi le mani, incapace di lasciare lo sguardo di Stiles e al contempo rosso come un papavero. Stiles vorrebbe tappargli la bocca in almeno una decina di modi molto stuzzicanti, però è chiaro che Derek ha bisogno di concludere il suo discorso e Stiles si morde la lingua e aspetta.  
«Sapevo che mi saresti mancato e avrei dovuto dirtelo subito. Insieme a… quello che…» Derek prende a fatica un respiro, poi butta fuori tutto d’un fiato, come se avesse paura di incespicare ancora: «Non mi piace stare lontano da te, Stiles. Se… se è così anche per te, possiamo trovare il modo. Di stare vicini, intendo.»  
Stiles ha gli occhi lucidi e si fa ridere da solo per quanto è patetico. A quanto pare Derek non ha finito e ha intenzione di metterci il carico da novanta.  
«Posso venire da te, possiamo sentirci, ti prometto di dirti quello che ho in testa, anche quando è difficile. Ho solo bisogno di sapere se anche per te è così.»  
Lydia scuote la testa con condiscendenza, gli altri sorridono, rassegnati, conservando comunque il più assoluto mutismo.  
Stiles non sa che pesci pigliare. Stava aspettando quelle parole da mesi, forse da anni, e la volta che Derek decide finalmente di pronunciarle, lo fa davanti all’intero branco. Tipico…  
Stiles allunga un braccio e, a suo credito, Derek esita solo un momento prima di accettare quel gesto per l’offerta che è. Il branco non proferisce parola e lascia che si godano il primo vero abbraccio da… forse da sempre.  
Stiles ha mille idee che gli turbinano nella testa, centinaia di reazioni, montagne di commenti, però a due settimane da Natale si fotta anche il sarcasmo verso i cliché: gli sussurra un «Idiota» che tutti i Mannari nella stanza sentono comunque e i non Mannari come minimo immaginano, poi gli pianta un bacio esplosivo sulle labbra.  
Adesso non servono altre parole. Magari domani, o fra due mesi, o alla prossima volta in cui Derek avrà bisogno del branco e ci vorrà un altro intervento per cavarglielo di bocca, ma per ora sono a posto così. Le cose importanti se le sono dette. Tutte.  
  



	7. Epilogo parte 1 - Things you said with no space between us (Le cose che hai detto quando non c'era il minimo spazio fra noi) - Per Cecilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> È il compleanno di [CiciCe](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CiciCe/)!!!  
> Tanti auguri, Cecilia, questa cosina piccina picciò è tutta per te! (E no, non è colpa mia se, quando ho letto il tuo prompt, la prima cosa che mi è venuta in mente è un pizzico di porn... XD Peraltro, il porn è sempre un'ottima scusa, così magari mi perdoni per aver diviso il tuo regalo di compleanno in due parti, la seconda in pubblicazione domani...)  
> Grazie per i prompt e buon compleanno! ♡♡♡♡♡

Stiles si è sbagliato. Oh, quanto meravigliosamente si è sbagliato. Ci sono ancora almeno un paio di cosette importanti che devono dirsi, solo che non immaginava che il contesto gli avrebbe fritto il cervello così tanto da non riuscire a prestare attenzione…  
Ha un ricordo vago e fumoso del resto della serata. Sa che a un certo punto gli altri se ne sono andati, che ha avvisato suo padre che non sarebbe tornato a dormire, eppure non ha idea di come siano passati da un abbraccio goffo e imbarazzato a un sandwich orizzontale nel letto di Derek mentre i loro vestiti fanno amicizia sul pavimento.  
Sono eccitati, tutti e due. Sai che scoperta. L’attrazione di Stiles nei confronti di Derek ha generato nel corso degli anni talmente tante fantasie sconce che Stiles non avrebbe alcun problema ad arrotondare la rendita dell’eredità di Peter scrivendo soggetti per case di produzione discutibili. Che Derek la ricambi non è altro che benzina sul fuoco. Il suo corpo massiccio, pesante, morbido e marmoreo allo stesso tempo, è una fornace. Si muovono con circospezione, come se stessero tenendo sotto controllo l’intensità dei gesti, la forza delle reazioni, e al contempo si tengono sempre più stretti, sempre più forte. Non c’è un millimetro di spazio che li separi e Stiles è sicuro di non aver mai provato una soddisfazione tanto selvaggia.  
La frizione di pelle su pelle, aiutata da un velo di sudore, è semplicemente elettrica. Stiles non può fare a meno di concentrarsi sul punto in cui i loro membri sfregano l’uno contro l’altro, in una danza lenta e cadenzata che sta inesorabilmente accelerando verso la sua conclusione.  
Proprio quando Stiles si rende conto di essere davvero vicino al punto di non ritorno, Derek decide di sorprenderlo, rallentando e riducendo i movimenti ad affondi languidi, mentre comincia a parlare di sua spontanea volontà.  
«Hai un odore incredibile… potrei passare le ore ad annusarti.»  
Stiles è così sorpreso da quell’uscita inattesa che percepisce a malapena il lampo di frustrazione per un orgasmo che si allontana.  
«Intendi quando… sì, insomma, quando sono eccitato?»  
Derek ridacchia come una ragazzina. «No. Cioè, sì, l’eccitazione lo amplifica, ma è il tuo odore di base che mi entra dritto nel cervello.» E, tanto per rimarcare il concetto, Derek gli pianta il naso dietro un orecchio e inspira a fondo. «È odore di buono, di branco.»  
Il cuore di Stiles accelera come un assolo di batteria.  
«Non è solo quello, però», prosegue Derek, mentre quasi spontaneamente i loro corpi riprendono a scivolare con maggiore intensità l’uno contro l’altro. «È anche odore di allegria, di imprevedibilità. Di avventura e di strade sconosciute da esplorare insieme.»  
Stiles è quasi senza fiato. Derek sarà anche un disastro con le parole, ma quando decide di usarle l’effetto che fa è travolgente. «Oh, Derek…»  
Non ha idea di come fargli capire tutto quello che gli si agita nella testa e nel cuore, così si abbandona all’istinto. Inspira a fondo, gli lecca il collo e quando le loro labbra si incontrano, le dita di Stiles trovano con sicurezza quelle di Derek e si insinuano a fatica fra i loro corpi.  
Stiles non immaginava di sicuro che Derek riuscisse a essere così… _comunicativo_ , meno che mai in una situazione come quella. Ma chi se ne importa? Le dita intrecciate si serrano attorno ai loro membri bollenti e Stiles trattiene il respiro, annichilito dalla sensazione struggente del calore che lo circonda.  
Derek incrocia il suo sguardo e Stiles sente crescere l’onda dell’orgasmo a una velocità imbarazzante. «Mi… mi manca poco… e l’odore… sarà ancora più forte, mescolato al tuo…»  
Gli occhi di Derek si riempiono di meraviglia e un sorriso piccolo piccolo gli si disegna in volto quando Stiles si lascia andare e viene con un sospiro. Derek lo segue a ruota e gli si accascia addosso.  
Chissà se tutte le parole che si sono detti sono rimaste lì, impigliate fra loro, intrappolate nel calore di quella prima, fantastica volta?  



	8. Epilogo parte 2 - Things you said too quietly (Le cose che hai detto a voce troppo bassa) - Per Cecilia

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seconda parte dell'epilogo, sempre per Cecilia, perchè queste due parti conclusive sono un regalino per il suo compleanno.  
> Un pizzico (si fa per dire...) di fluff, che non ha mai fatto male a nessuno, nemmeno a quel disgraziato di un Hale, nonostante sia allergico allo zucchero forse più che al vischio...  
> Ancora tanti auguri, Ceci!

Stavolta non hanno commesso lo stesso errore tattico di settembre. Si sono salutati ieri, alla fine di una serata allegra, seppur venata da una malinconia lieve, poi ognuno è tornato a casa e si è organizzato per trascorrere l’ultimo giorno delle vacanze invernali come meglio credeva, senza forzature.  
Stiles non riesce ancora a credere che Derek abbia insistito perché passassero il pomeriggio insieme a suo padre, in attesa dell’ora di partire. Lydia ha noleggiato una macchina e prenderanno lo stesso aereo, così nessuno sarà costretto ad accompagnarli all’aeroporto e a sceneggiare di nuovo pessime riedizioni di _Via col Vento_.  
È stata una giornata curiosa, alternata fra domande imbarazzanti di suo padre e risposte smozzicate o silenzi colpevoli. Alla fine però è stata piacevole e Stiles è ben felice di godersene gli ultimi sprazzi, spaparanzato sul divano, contro il torace di Derek che lo tiene stretto a sé, mentre guardano finire _Un uomo tranquillo_ , di tutti i film scemi che potevano decidere di vedere. Stiles lo conosce a memoria, era uno dei preferiti di sua madre, e non può fare a meno di sorridere quando comincia la lunga sequenza conclusiva che porterà all’inevitabile lieto fine.  
Nel sottofondo della colonna sonora allegra e ripetitiva, mescolata al russare lieve di suo padre che dorme sulla poltrona, Stiles registra a malapena le parole che gli arrivano in un orecchio.  
«Pensavo di venire a trovarti dopo gli esami del semestre.»  
La voce è talmente bassa che Stiles non è sicuro di aver capito bene. Trattiene il respiro mentre il personaggio di John Wayne è impegnato in una rissa di proporzioni epiche, come si conviene a un buon irlandese.  
«Dovresti avere una settimana di pausa, no?»  
Stiles annuisce, stordito da un unico pensiero: Derek non scherzava mica, quando gli ha detto davanti a tutti che avrebbero trovato un modo per stare vicini.  
«È bello avere qualcosa da aspettare con ansia.»  
La musica in crescendo attutisce la frase, ma non il ritmo martellante del cuore di Stiles. Derek sta davvero dicendo quello che… quello che Stiles pensa di aver capito? «Derek…»  
«Lasciami finire. È bello sapere che oggi partirai, ma che sarà solo un arrivederci. Che va bene sentire la tua mancanza, che non è sbagliato. Che anche se siete lontani, il branco c’è.»  
Stiles deglutisce a vuoto. Riuscire a parlare è uno sforzo notevole, però è troppo importante. «Certo che il branco c’è. Il _nostro_ branco. Il _tuo_.»  
Derek gli sta posando un bacio sul collo e Stiles lo sente sorridere contro la sua pelle. La musica delle sequenze di coda non riesce a mascherare la risposta di Derek. «Lo So. Adesso lo so. Il _nostro_ branco.»  
Nel profondo del cuore Stiles è un romantico inguaribile. Ha sempre sognato grandi dichiarazioni d’amore mentre il vento scompiglia i capelli e l’ondeggiare delle foglie accompagna sospiri e battiti di ciglia. Stringe le dita di Derek, intrecciate alle sue, e sorride.  
E chi ha bisogno di dichiarazioni d’amore? Bastano le cose che Derek gli ha detto.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Non so se [Un uomo tranquillo](https://it.wikipedia.org/wiki/Un_uomo_tranquillo) fosse davvero uno dei film preferiti di Claudia Stilinski. Di sicuro è uno dei miei...


End file.
